


Everything I've Ever Wanted

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, cotton candy bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, all Merlin wanted was acceptance.  But he's grown to need so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Needing/Wanting" square of my Cotton Candy Bingo card. This doesn't rhyme, but I consider it poetry anyway :P

At first Merlin wanted a place where he belonged.  
He just wanted somewhere to be himself.  
Where he could fit in despite his differences.  
Or maybe even because of them.  
Ealdor would never be that place for him.  
His mother may have accepted his magic.  
And Will may have accepted his love.  
But the rest of the town saw him as a freak.  
Which is why he moved to Camelot.  
Where he found acceptance in Gaius’s home.  
In Uther’s court.  
As Arthur’s servant.

Then, all Merlin wanted was to get his life back.  
There was no doubt that Arthur was a giant prick.  
He was always yelling at Merlin.  
And throwing Merlin in the stocks.  
But an annoying dragon would never let him forget  
All the things he wanted to forget.  
Troublesome things like destiny.  
And two sides of the same coin.  
So Merlin stayed.  
All to help Arthur.  
To serve him.  
To protect him.

Next, Merlin wanted everything he could not have.  
He began to long for recognition.  
To be thanked for all the things he had done with his magic and  
All the times he had saved Arthur’s life.  
He began to long for someone to love him.  
Anyone would do really.  
Be it Gwen’s friendship.  
Or Gwaine’s warm embrace.  
But none of that could ever satisfy his deepest longing.  
His want for, above all else, Arthur to really see him.  
To see his magic.  
To see his love.

Which led to Merlin’s biggest and scariest problem.  
His huge and intense need  
For Arthur to see him.  
For Arthur to love him.  
He didn’t think he could go on without any of it.  
Which is why one day he decided to tell Arthur everything.  
He made the flowers dance around Arthur’s head.  
He kissed Arthur gently beneath the moonlight.  
And he finally found everything he had ever wanted, ever needed.  
Things like Arthur’s admiration,  
Arthur’s acceptance,  
Arthur’s love.


End file.
